Ronon V Master Bra'tac
by TheWelcomeStranger
Summary: ONESHOT SG-1 Crossover - We all asked ‘what if’ Ronon versed Teal’c. What about Ronon Versus The Master? Ronon/Teal’c Friendship. Please review.


**ONESHOT SG-1 Crossover - We all asked 'what if' Ronon versed Teal'c. What about Ronon Versus The Master? Ronon/Teal'c Friendship. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't make a profit off this story. **

Teal'c was sitting across from Ronon in the Atlantis commissary. The younger man was playing with a slender knife. 1 rotation, 1.5 rotations, 2 rotations, before catching it again. He looked up at Teal'c watching him.

"What? I'm bored. Everyone's doing ... something. Reports." He said.

"There were many times the IOA stopped SG-1 missions offworld while reviews were in progress."

Ronon just looked at him, which said plainly without words, _I don't want to hear it._

He cocked his head at Ronon.

"We could go to the gym?" he suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask" Ronon replied, already standing.

Teal'c smiled behind Ronon, as the knife was slipped back into his hair.

--

Ronon stepped in to the gym and saw a figure in a long cloak of grey, reaching the floor. The figure was watching some marines wrestle. Then the figure turned, to reveal an old man. Staring right at him. Ronon stared back. He noticed the gold- whatever it was- on his forehead, the same as Teal'c.

Teal'c smirked to himself when he saw the old man, but, he had hoped Bra'tac would be there.

The old man smiled a crooked smile and brought a staff weapon around in front of himself, challenging him. Ronon headed for his Bantos. Marines quickly cleared the floor.

--

They hadn't spoken.

Ronon circled around warily as the old man stayed still, turning only his neck to follow Ronon's tread. He knew that Teal'c was over 100- but this man must be pushing 150. He didn't look a day over 60. The old man cocked his head and smiled, as if he had read Ronon's thoughts. _How old do these guys get?_

There was something Ronon didn't like about the smirk on Teal'c's face as he stood on the sidelines.

He circled, changing direction so the old man could keep him comfortably in sight, waiting for the attack. Judging by Teal'cs' self-satisfied look there, it may be best to let the old man attack first. Obviously, he was more than what he seemed.

But Ronon hated waiting. He switched direction again, and it looked as though the old man's smile had only grown wider, sensing the impatience.

They hadn't yet taken their eyes off each other. Ronon realised that, like Teyla, he would wait for the impatience to burst with the all-too obvious snarl and lunge. He stopped and spun his bantos rods, facing the man directly.

Finally, his opponent raised his elongated staff weapon, simultaneously sliding back his left foot, looking deadly. With a straight face he struck, and with the speed of a snake the old man met his attack with grace and ease. And _force_. Bra'tac spun his weapon around his back. As it came across his side Ronon swept up his bantos rod to parry it, trying to hold the staff away from the old man's core so he would have a clean shot at his face with the other.

But Bra'tac was too quick. Swaying slightly he evaded Ronon's rod and brought the staff's wider edge around to connect with Ronon's cheek.

After some time, Ronon overstretched to deliver Bra'tac a crashing blow on the neck and was caught off-balance. Seizing the chance he had been waiting for, Bra'tac darted in with his staff and cleaned the floor of Ronon's feet.

Bra'tac held out his hand to Ronon, flat on his back. "Not bad for an old man of 154."

"154?" he replied, grudgingly reaching out his hand.

"You did well, old man" said Teal'c.

Brac'tac looked at him like he was next. Teal'c continued.

"Ronon is one of the greatest warriors I have encountered."

"Ronon." Bra'tac finally had the warrior's name. "I think... I need to sit down," as he set Ronon on his feet with an iron grip.

"I do not need your assistance" seeing, out of the corner of his eye, Ronon grinning as though he would happily oblige the man. Teal'c inclined his head.

"Ronon Dex of Sateda, this is Bra'tac of The Jaffa Free Nation"

--

Teyla found them in the gym, of course. Teal'c looked up and smiled at her.

"It is time for our meditation class." She reminded him.

"Of course" He inclined his head, closing his eyes. Raising them, he said "Would you like to join us, Ronon Dex?"

Ronon looked around from Bra'tac, who had paused in speaking, and found Teyla, whom Bra'tac was watching.

"Uh, can I skip?" She raised her eyebrow at him and looked at Bra'tac, assessing the old man she had not seen before.

"We are teaching today," she said, indicating Teal'c. "I believe you would be a distraction." She smiled and turned away.

Teal'c was about to follow her from the room when Bra'tac observed quietly, "she is not of the Tau'ri. Is she of Sateda?" Ronon shook his head.

"She is the Leader of the Athosians, another people"

"Perhaps she would be a match for Ishta." He directed these last words to Teal'c.

He inclined his head, smiling.

"Ishta?" Ronon queried.

"The Leader of the Hak'tyl, a formidable warrior among the Jaffa, though, she may not look it at first sight."

Ronon nodded. _Sounds just like Teyla_.

_So, Teyla Versus Ishta? Please Review!!_

_Written for my partner for our 6 year anniversary. Happy anniversary._


End file.
